


Getting to know you

by TheGan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGan/pseuds/TheGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy Lebeau was a kinky bastard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know you

Remy Lebeau was a kinky bastard.  
Name one thing, name one fucking thing related to sex and the damn bastard has done it. Probably twice.  
Logan has lived a long and fulfilling life and still he doesn't understand half of the things that his partner casually states as facts.  
Kinky bastard.  
It was a strange kind of relationship to make him feel this young and yet this old.  
After many half-assed tentatives Logan discovered that while Remy wasn't much into pain (that was a new one), he was very much into control. But the biggest surprise of all was how much Logan actually liked surrendering to someone else.  
Remy doesn't make a big deal out of it. Logan thinks that he can come to him with some ridiculous tentacle rape fantasy and the guy will not blink once.  
That's probably one of the best thing about him.  
It was strange to realize how much he had started to care about the damn Cajun.  
What began as random sexual escapades, had quickly escalated into spending the week-end in the Acadian double bed.  
Living in such close quarters opened the door to an entirely new understatement of knowing the other.  
Remy collected books, first edition in French mostly. He had the "Little Prince" in at least a dozen of different languages. He was a lover of the fine arts (but that didn't come as a surprise) and the paintings in his loft will rotate every two months or so, to make space for all the new stolen goodness. His fridge was always stocked with the most bizarre things and for being such a fine cook his coffee surely tasted like shit.  
It was a little strange knowing someone for years and only now getting to know him.  
Remy was a quirky and moody fool, easy to laugh and even more easy to get hurt, the armour of his only a charade with too many dents on it. What he hadn't know was how good it felt to be loved by such a man. Because Remy, like him, didn't do anything halfway: once you were one of his people, you would always be one of his people.  
It felt nice to be cared for, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU in which Remy and Logan have become friends with benefits after the X-23 solo and then actually fell in love with each other.


End file.
